


Interlude

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

It had been two months since Josh and Donna's non-anniversary evening and they were both wishing that they could afford to take that kind of time away from the office again. The prospect of such a thing happening in the near future was not promising. Between fielding calls from virtually every member of the DNC, trying to prepare for what would could be a long and dragged out grand jury investigation and, just for fun, the everyday process of running a country, they were lucky if they got a chance to go home and change clothes. Meals were eaten on the run, when they could squeeze in the time; and a good, unrelieved night of sleep was a distant memory.

  "Donna!" Josh yelled from his desk, and Donna noticed that even that lacked his usual gusto.

  "You bellowed?" Donna asked from where she stood  in the doorway of his office.

  "I didn't bellow."

  添es, you did... Was there something you needed or are you just amusing yourself?" Donna asked wearily.

  "Why would you think I'd call you in to amuse myself? That's kind of mean of you Donna..."

   "Josh!" Donna almost screeched.

   "Yeah?"

   "The point of you calling me was.....what exactly?" Donna asked in an extremely agitated voice.

   Josh just looked at her for the longest time. He honestly couldn't remember what he had called her for, but he wasn't about to say that. He did have some brains. Of course, at that moment Donna gave him this look like his thoughts were written in little thought bubbles over his head- and she could read them very clearly.

  "That's what I thought," and spun on her heels and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

  "Well, that was uncalled for," Josh said to himself.

  
  


  Thirty minutes later...

  
  


  "Donna!"

  "What!" she yelled back from her desk. Josh sat at his desk, first surprised, then confused. Donna never yelled back. She either came to the office or told him to stop yelling, but she never yelled back. This was just weird. It was so weird he actually got up and walked out into the bullpen to make sure that it was really Donna yelling back and not someone who just sounded like her.

  Sure enough, there she sat, a pile of papers to her left, the phone cradled against her shoulder and she was pounding away on the keyboard in front of her. She looked like the poster girl for 典he Over-worked Assistant's League". She hung up the phone, scribbled something on a piece of paper and went back to doing two things at a time instead of three. Josh continued to watch her until finally she turned around and gave him an expectant look.

  "You need something?"

  "Yeah...uh, block off about ninety minutes for me around seven. Okay?"

  "Okay."

  "I'll need you here too," Josh added.

  "I figured that out all by myself, Josh," Donna replied in a very tired voice.

  Josh stood there for a moment and then turned and went back into his office. He had to figure out something to get the bounce back in her step, the gleam in her eye. He needed to find a way to get back to that place they were headed to the night they went out. She had been happy that night and so had he. Then everything had hit the fan at once and they hadn't stopped running around in circles yet. As bad as things were for him, it was somehow worse on Donna. She not only had all the stuff she normally did for him, but all the extra stuff that was coming from the tobacco case and the grand jury prep and to add to that - the president had started to ask her more and more to check into things for him. It wasn't always a direct thing. Leo would tell her that the President wanted information on this matter or the other and she could have easily shared that load with one of the other assistants, but she never did. That's the way Donna was. The constant pressure and the workload was starting to take it's toll, and it was time for him to do something about it. Picking up the phone, he dialed Sam's extension.

  "Hey Sam...listen - I need your help with something..."

  
  
  


  6:50 pm

  
  


  Josh walked into Sam's office and plopped down in the chair.

   "Did you do it?" He asked without preamble.

   "Hello to you too, Josh. Have you had a productive day?"

   "Sam..."

   "See, I was wondering, cause I got this strange call earlier from someone sounding suspiciously like you and he asked me to do the strangest things. But that couldn't possibly have been you, and I know this because you don't arrange things- or in this case have things arranged- that could be considered a date. Isn't that right?" Sam said, leaning back in his chair and pinning Josh with a mocking glare.

  "You're having your petty little fun at my expense, aren't you?" Josh asked.

  "Pretty much."

   "Fine, but did you do it?"

   "I'll tell you the answer to your question - if you answer mine."

Josh noticed that there was a distinct maniacal gleam in Sam's eyes when he said this.

   "What?"

   "Why are you going to so much trouble to have this assignation with your assistant?"

   "When you say it like that, it sounds kind of dirty..." Josh replied, trying for evasion.

    "I'm not responsible for what's already in your mind, Josh. Now kindly answer the question," Sam replied, undeterred.

  "What exactly is it that you're asking?" Josh asked, again stalling for time.

   "Well, to put it simply- what have you got going on with Donna?" Sam asked, and this time Josh was sure he saw the wicked smile in Sam's eyes.

   "We don't have anything going on...I mean, there's this thing- but all I want to do is something nice for her. She's been working so hard and she looks unhappy and dragged out and she yelled today..."

  鉄he yelled at you?" Sam asked, now looking confused.

   "Well, I mean she yelled back. I yelled out for her like I always do and she didn't come into the office and say some smart-aleck thing or tell me to stop yelling. She just yelled 'What' back at me. It was weird..."

  "Yes, I can see how that would freak you out," Sam replied in a totally sarcastic way.

  "You just don't understand," Josh stated firmly

  "Oh, yes I do. I understand a whole lot, my friend. I understood when you had me working all day on the perfect 創on-date' evening. I think you're the one who has a comprehension problem," Sam said, getting up from behind his desk and coming around to stand in front of Josh. He was giving Josh this look that said he had it all figured out and it was about time Josh recognized that fact.

  "Sam, I'm really not in the mood for true confessions," Josh stated, rubbing his hand over his face, and giving Sam a look that he hoped expressed just how little he was in the mood for it.

  "Josh, I'm just trying to be your friend here-" Sam started, getting serious with Josh.

  "Yeah, Sam and I know that. It's just- Right now I need this to be separate from everything and everybody. Whatever happens - well, it needs to happen with the absence of an audience," Josh stated quietly.

  "You know it's not going to stay that way," Sam observed.

  "Yeah, I know- but for right now..."

  "Yeah, I get you. Everything's set up just like you wanted it. I also had Cathy arrange for me to take that meeting you were supposed to have tonight.

By the way- you're very welcome," Sam added the last part in a heavily sarcastic tone .

  "Did I forget to thank you?" Josh replied in mock innocence.

  "You owe me large, you know that right?"

  "I know...one of these days I'll pay you back."

  "Yeah- I know. Now get out of here. Some of us have work to do," Sam said,going back to sit behind his desk and shooing Josh out at the same time.

Josh jumped up and sailed out of Sam's office with more energy than he'd felt in weeks. Now all that was left to do was get Donna out of this place and put his plan in action.

  
  


7:00 pm

  
  
  
  


  Josh walked through the bullpen and was once again struck by how worn and weary Donna looked. He saw her look at her watch, and if possible her shoulders slumped even further. He smiled to himself as he thought how gratifying it was going to be change all that. He shifted into a more business-like demeanor before he approached Donna. No sense giving the surprise away...

  "Donna. Get your things together. We're going to be gone for a while," Josh directed impatiently.

  "What? Where are we going?" Donna asked as she began to tiredly shove a few items into her bag.

  "I'll explain on the way. Come on, we're going to be late. Hurry up!"

  Donna gave him a glare that he quickly looked away from. 賎eez...the girl could peel paint off walls with a look like that,' Josh thought. Better not push the 疎ll business' line too far.

  "I'm coming... and when did you become the 善rince of Punctuality'- that's what I'd like to know." Donna grumbled as she followed him out the door.

Josh just smiled ...'grumble all you want', he thought  層ait and see what I have in store for you....'

  
  
  
  


   As soon as they were in Josh's car and on their way to the 砥ndisclosed location", Josh started to get nervous. What if Donna didn't like what he had planned? What if she thought it was totally presumptuous for him to do something like this? What if he stopped whining like a little girl and just get her there without having a nervous fit? Donna was uncharacteristically quiet and that bothered Josh much more than her asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

  "You okay?" he asked, stealing a glance at Donna as he pulled out of the lot.

  "I'm tired. Don't you ever just get tired of it all?"

  "Well, yeah...I mean I love my job, but the demands do get a little tiring sometimes," Josh replied, hoping that just him understanding how she felt would help a little.

  "You don't act like it. You act like you live and breathe for it," Donna replied wearily.

  "Well, it wouldn't be like that if..." Josh started, and then his old friend Fear came sneaking up and kept him from finishing the sentence.

  "If what?" Donna asked when he didn't continue. She had turned in her seat and was giving him her undivided attention. It seemed as though her attention was wasted, because Josh just sat there as if he had suddenly been struck mute. She waited for a moment more before sighing in disgust and turning her attention back to the passing road.

  糎hat's wrong with me?' he thought as he made his way through the light evening traffic. 糎hy can't I just say that much...why can't I just say- it wouldn't be any fun if you weren't there? It would just be a job, and the job isn't what I live and breathe for- you are.'

  They rode in silence for another five minutes before Donna turned to him and asked, "Why does it look like we're going to your apartment?"

  塑ou can do this Josh...just don't look at her', "Uh...I forgot - I left a file I needed at my place."

  As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he thought, 糎ell- that just sucked. She had to have seen right through that one.' He stole a quick side-ways glance at her and was both relieved and bothered that she seemed to believe what he said.

  "So what is this thing that is so important, and why did I have to come?"

  "It's a favor for...Sam and I need you because...I need you," Josh replied, and wondered for the hundredth time why it was that he could bullshit politicians without batting an eyelash, but he started squirming like a little kid in the principal's office when he tried it with Donna.

  His totally lame explanation went by without comment, which did little to alleviate his concern. It did, however, give him the resolve to see this through. At this point, Josh would do whatever was necessary to shake Donna out of this funk of hers.

  
  


  Josh breathed a sigh of relief when they pulled up in front of his building. Of course, it didn't last long, because when he got out of the car, Donna didn't seem to want to follow.

  "We're here. Come on," Josh said.

  "I'm just going to sit here and wait for you to get what you need," Donna replied, seeming to settle even more firmly into the passenger seat.

  "Donna, you can't just wait out here," Josh exclaimed, in a voice that was perilously close to whining.

  "Why not, Josh? You're a big boy. I'm sure you can find one little file all by yourself," Donna pointed out.

  "It may take a while. You can't just sit out here. It's....dangerous," Josh stated, feeling stupid even as the words were coming out of his mouth.

Donna gave him a look that spoke volumes about just how helpless she considered him and gave the indication that she knew this was a ruse to get her to look for the file.

  "Honest to God, Josh! How on earth did you manage to do anything before I came into your life?" Donna exclaimed, getting out of the car and slamming the door. She stormed past him and up the steps to his door, where she waited impatiently for him to open it. As he walked up the steps to join her, Josh thought that that was one of the questions he intended to answer before this evening was over. It was time to tell his old friend Fear to 組et lost'. He just hoped that Sam had been able to accomplish everything he wanted him to do.

  Josh unlocked the door and walked in. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting, but when they did, he breathed a huge sigh of relief. Sam, 奏he man' had done it again. He moved away from the door to allow Donna to come in, then moved aside to watch as she took it all in.

  The lights were dimmed to a level just high enough to allow them to navigate their way into the room. At one side of the living room, a table just big enough for two had been set with china, crystal and candles. There was a tray alongside the table, and on it was a bottle of wine, being chilled and several covered dishes.

  Donna hadn't moved an inch since she'd come into the room. Josh had to suppress the smile that was overtaking his face at the sight of the expression on Donna's face. Her eyes were huge and her lips were parted in a way that showed she was trying to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Finally she turned to him and somewhat breathlessly asked, "What is all this, Josh?"

  
  


  "Something I hoped you would like..." Josh replied, touching her gently on the arm.

  "You did this for me?" she asked incredulously.

"Well...yeah. I thought you could use a break- something nice. Do you like it?" Josh asked, and she could hear a trace of insecurity in his voice.

善oor Josh', she thought. The thing that people really didn't understand about him was that when he did something like this, or gave a well thought out gift, he always worried that the recipient wouldn't love it as much as he hoped. The thing that made it all the more touching was that he wasn't a casual gift giver, nor was he a man he did things like this off-handedly. Things like this were for a reason. This was the sweetness that he tried so hard not to show.

  "Donna?" Josh prodded, really starting to worry now. She was just standing there, and she was getting all misty-eyed. It was too much, or all wrong, or something else bad, Josh thought.

  徹h Josh!" Donna gasped, and now the tears were really visible.

   "Donna, you gotta' give me a little more to go on than that," Josh said, trying a little smile to lighten the mood.

  Deciding that words just wouldn't do it, Donna wrapped her arms around Josh and burying her face in his neck, mumbled, "You are just so sweet sometimes."

  "I'll take that as an indication that you approve," Josh replied, thinking that having her in his arms was really what coming home was all about. Before he could go any further with that thought, Donna pulled away slightly and decided it was time to have her curiosity appeased.

  "First, why did you do this- and second, how did you do it?" Donna asked.

   "Well, you've been looking really down and I realized how hard you've been working-"

   "You've been working just as hard," Donna interrupted.

   "Yeah, but you take care of me too. I figured it was about time I returned the favor," Josh replied, and smiled that little endearing half smile that never ceased to touch her. She looked at him for the longest moment and was on the verge of saying something else, but then decided to wait and get the answer to her second question first.

  "And the how?"

  "Well, Sam helped me out a little there..."

  "A little, Josh?" Donna asked, giving him that look that said she knew he wasn't being completely truthful.

  "Okay...I told him I wanted to do something really special for you, and give you a way to be pampered and relax. I missed your smile." At that

last comment, Josh looked away from her eyes and began to lead her into the room and show her what was waiting for them.

  鄭nyway," Josh continued, "Sam has this friend who does catering for dinner parties and stuff and he called her and told her what I wanted and she came here and prepared everything." It was then that Josh noticed a note laying on the tray beside the wine bucket with his name written across the front.

  "What's that?" Donna asked, trying to peer over his shoulder.

  "A note - for me, Miss Nosey," Josh replied, and turned so that she wouldn't be able to read over his shoulder.

  He was smiling as he read it, which only enhanced Donna's curiosity.

  
  


    Josh,

      I hope you read this before Donna finds it. Emily has once again worked her miracles and I assure you, you will be impressed.  

The wine is chilling and I have selected the music. Just turn on the cd player and enjoy. I also took the liberty of preparing something special for Donna. I persuaded Emily to make up your guest room and then go to Donna's favorite 堵irlie" store and buy an assortment of bubble bath, and lotions.

All that stuff that women go nuts over, and we pretend we don't enjoy- unless they're wearing it. Enjoy the food, enjoy the wine, enjoy the music.

If you're prudent, you'll allow the evening to be nice and relaxed and Donna will go to sleep in your guest room and wake up nice and refreshed. If you're smart, and say things that you need to say- well, I don't think the guest room will get much use. If you know what I mean.

                  Sam

p.s  : You should be sitting down when you open your next credit card statement.

  
  
  


  Josh smiled again. 全crew the cost- it was worth it.'

  "Well, what are you smiling about?" Donna asked, not bothering to hide the fact that she would love to know what was in the note. She'd already noticed that it was Sam's handwriting on the front.

  "None of your business. Why don't you use those investigative urges of yours and find out what's under the covers of those dishes?" Josh countered, slipping the note into his pocket.

  Donna started to pout, but decided she could wait and find out later.

Well, that and the fact that she was suddenly ravenous. She went over to the tray and lifted the cover off the first dish. Avocados stuffed with crab meat on a bed of lettuce. Moving on to the next dish, Donna lifted the cover to reveal Thai-grilled shrimp with mango salsa, arranged over a bed of rice.

The last dish was on the end, near where the wine was chilling. When Donna lifted the cover off that one, she almost gave into the childish desire to eat her dessert first. Sitting on that tray in absolute decadent splendor was a Cocoa Genoise with Crème Fraiche and Raspberries.

  "Josh, this is- I don't know what to say," Donna said, smiling in a way that he hadn't seen her do in a really long time.

  "Well, then don't say anything for right now. Just sit down, relax and enjoy," Josh replied, guiding her over to her chair. After lighting the candles and turning on the music, Josh joined her. Looking at Josh in the candlelight, Donna began to feel the pressure and frustration of the last few weeks fade away. The night that Josh had taken her out had begun to seem so long ago to Donna. She had begun to think that it was just a moment, like so many moments that they had shared, that would just never come to anything. She thought it would fade away, like all the others- just a sweet memory. Now she beginning to hope again. Maybe this wouldn't be another isolated moment- another false start. Maybe this time it was the beginning of something wonderful.

  
  
  


Part 3

  
  


Josh and Donna sat at the table, bathed in candlelight, enjoying the marvelous food and wine. The soft jazz that Sam had selected was relaxing both of them and creating the perfect atmosphere. There had been a few awkward moments when they first sat down, then they both seemed to remember that they were the same people who had eaten hundreds of meals together. The patterns and peculiarities of their personal connection were interwoven with their professional lives, so basically this was all familiar territory. It was the layer beneath that they had yet to discover.

  
  


  "Josh, these shrimp are really good," Donna sighed, making a sound when she popped the last one in her mouth that was caused Josh to have trouble swallowing...or breathing correctly.  舛alm down, Josh- the girl's just enjoying a good meal. Stop acting like a hormone-crazed sixteen year-old... Of course it would help if she stopped making that sound.'

  "Yeah...Sam's friend is something else. I'm glad you like everything," Josh replied, caught up in the sight of watching Donna in the midst of candle-lit gastronomic delight and wondering where his conversational skills had gone.

  "I do, Josh. I particularly like the fact that how I felt meant enough to you for you to do all of this," Donna replied with a tender smile and reached across the table to catch Josh's hand in hers.

  "Well, I try to...I have my moments," Josh returned her smile and continued to hold her hand when she might have pulled away. He liked the way it felt there and he wondered at that moment why it was that he could accept something like that as fact in his head, yet he seemed unable to make the words come out of his mouth. Then he realized that the only person who could change that was him.

  "Donna, when we were talking earlier, in the car, and you said it seemed like I live and breathe for the job- Do you remember that?" Josh asked.

  "I remember. I also remember that you never finished whatever it was you were going to say. Why was that?" Donna asked as she took a sip of her wine.

  "Because...," he faltered . Whatever he had to say he couldn't say it while he was looking into those expressive blue eyes of hers. If it was something that she didn't want to hear, he would see it right away in her eyes- right before she tried to hide it, to spare his feelings. In some stupid, insecure part of his brain, he would rather hear her gentle letdown, than see just how little she thought of the idea. He focused on their hands, joined together on the table and decided to just say it. 的 didn't answer you then, because I was afraid of what you would say..."

  "Josh?" Donna prompted when he didn't continue.

  "It only seems like I live for the job because I know that when I come in every day you'll be there. I love what I do, but you make it fun. You make the good times better and the crappy times bearable," Josh said, never taking his eyes off their joined hands. When her hand slipped from his, Josh's heart stopped- or at least it felt like it did to him. He couldn't look up, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything, and then he felt Donna standing next to him and by some force of will he made himself look at her.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and there was the sweetest smile on her face as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. At first, Josh didn't know what to do, but then he gave in to instinct and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. As soon as their lips met, Donna gave even more into his embrace, until she was sitting on his lap It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. It was one of those moments, just like that night when they had listened to that Macy Gray song and Josh knew it was for them.

The difference was, this time he wasn't going to let go of the moment, or her.

  "Donna..."

  "Yes, Josh?"

  "Do you not like your chair?" Josh asked with a teasing smile. 前kay, why did I have to make my little joke? Why couldn't I just be serious with her for a minute?'

  "Not really. I like yours better," Donna replied, playing along with his desire to have a little banter. She knew he was just a tad insecure about the things he was trying to say.

  "But I'm in it..." Josh countered, all but gasping the words as he realized that Donna had no intention of moving from her position on his lap. In fact, she seemed to be getting quite comfortable. This realization was both pleasing and disconcerting at the same time. A minor admission on his part seemed to have brought forth unexpected results.

  "Yes Josh, that's one of the reasons I like it better," Donna pointed out reasonably.

  "Well...okay. I guess sharing can be good," Josh replied, trying to figure out how to deal with this new, saucy version of Donna.

  "Yes, it can Josh. Is there anything else you'd care to share?" Donna asked, playing with the curls that ran along his collar. She had a look in her eyes that suggested she wouldn't mind playing with a few other things as well. With that realization came the observation that it had suddenly gotten very warm in the room. 糎ow, those candles sure do give off a lot of heat' Josh thought, trying to remember how to handle situations like this in an adult fashion. Of course, he didn't have a lot of experience to fall back on. After all, how often does one's blonde and suddenly sultry assistant take possession of one's lap? Well, outside of a story in Penthouse, that is.

"Donna, what exactly are you asking ?" Josh asked.

"Well, Josh if you can't figure it out,then I don't suppose I should tell you," Donna replied, leaving her place on Josh's lap in one smooth movement and walking around behind his chair to the tray that held the chocolate confection that was their dessert. Donna had been looking forward to dessert ever since she had seen what it was. Now, she had one more reason to look forward to it. She knew Josh was watching her and she decided it was about time to take full advantage of that fact. She lifted the cover off the dessert, and leaning over slightly, she inhaled the intoxicating aroma of chocolate and raspberries. As Josh watched, Donna got a wicked little grin on her face and with two fingers, scooped through the two layers of crème fraiche and chocolate cake, even managing to get one of the raspberries on the tip of her fingers. With one sideways glance at Josh, she slipped her fingers into her mouth, making this extremely sensuous noise in the back of her throat as she did. At that moment the whole apartment could have burst into flames and Josh wouldn't have noticed. He was totally mesmerized by what he was seeing. There was this tiny bit of frosting at the corner of her mouth and it took every ounce of self discipline in his body not to leap up and lick it away. All of the sudden, Donna seemed to notice his presence again, and turned to him, after pinching off another piece and gave him a taste. Donna couldn't help but feel a little mesmerized herself, as his lips parted and she felt his warm breath against her fingertips "Isn't that the most sinfully delicious thing you've ever tasted," Donna asked, her fingertips still resting lightly on his bottom lip. Her eyes never left his and before she knew it, Josh had pulled her into his lap and his lips were on hers. He felt Donna's hands on his neck and in his hair and he tasted the chocolate and raspberries on her lips, but mostly it was the taste of her. That taste of Donna was far more seductive or addictive than any confection, Josh thought.

"No, that's the most sinfully delicious thing I've ever tasted," Josh replied finally, giving voice to his thoughts. The look on Donna's face when he said that, prompted him to kiss her again. It was at the moment that the phone rang.

  "Damn," Josh muttered.  的've got to get that, you know"

  "Yeah, I do," Donna replied in a resigned tone, removing herself from his lap.

   Josh walked across the room and snatched up the phone. "Yeah, Lyman here."

  
  


  It was Sam. Apparently, there had been some sort of hitch with the meeting and Josh was needed back, right away. Sam was almost embarrassingly apologetic about the whole matter, but he made it clear Josh needed to get back immediately. Josh hung up and stood there for a moment, cursing the horrific timing that seemed to plague his life. Finally he turned and noticed Donna watching him with concern.

  "Is there a problem?"

  "Yeah, Sam took a meeting for me, and something unexpected came up."

  "Oh...well, I'll get my things and we can go back," Donna said, turning to pick up the things she had dropped in a chair.

  "No," Josh said going over to her and taking her in his arms. "Stay here, please. I'll go back and see what I can do about this tonight and be back as soon as humanly possible. I'd like it...I really want you to stay here tonight. If you want to."

  Donna looked at him for the longest time before her smile returned and giving him a quick kiss, she said, "Go. I'll be here when you get back."

She was then rewarded with a wide smile, complete with those adorable dimples, as he scooped up his keys from the table.

  "Promise that you'll be here?"

  "Yes. I promise. Now go- shoo. Go, do some good."

  Josh almost went back to get one last kiss, but figured he could only test his self-control so much. Donna watched him from the window as he drove away, a little self-satisfied smile of anticipation on her face.

  
  
  


   Josh walked through the communications bullpen, straight to Sam's office.

  "Your timing sucks- you know that,right?" Josh said dropping into a chair.

  "Hey, I said I was sorry. The guy was impossible. He went totally off all the points he had agreed to before and -" Sam broke off, leaning across his desk, concentrating his attention on Josh's ears.

  "What are you looking at?" Josh asked, impatiently.

Sam got a really amused smile on his face, and chuckling slightly, replied, 展ell, I was just trying to figure out why you have chocolate cake in your ear."

  Josh's face flushed to an impossible shade of red at that moment, even while remembering with pleasure just how the cake got in his ear.

  "I told you your timing sucked," Josh replied, trying not to smile too much.

  徹h, I really did interrupt something, didn't I?" Sam teased, with a happy grin.

  "Shut up."

  "Come on Josh! You owe me."

  "Do not!"

  "Come on Josh, at least tell me how you got the cake in your ear."

  "No! Now tell me what we need to do to fix this, so I can get back there," Josh said, ignoring Sam and picking up the notes from the meeting.

  "Are you going to do something freaky with the cake?" Sam asked, still relishing in the teasing.

  "Shut up!"

  
  
  


  Josh spent close to three hours of mind-numbing conversations with Sam, Leo and Adamson- the source of the problem. Finally they had managed to reach a workable compromise. At the end of this exercise in aggravation, Josh informed Leo and Sam that this was one Saturday that he wouldn't be in early, and barring any national emergency, they shouldn't expect him before noon, if then.  Leo waved them out of his office, saying that he didn't care as long as everything was covered.

  Sam, following behind Josh as he walked back to his office was grinning like an idiot, eager to resume the teasing.   "So, you're going to spend the weekend 喪elaxing', huh?"

  "You need a life, my friend," Josh replied in exasperation, knowing that Sam was still trying to pump him for details.

  "I have a life, thank you very much. I just happen to find yours more entertaining at the moment. So, I take it Donna liked our little surprise?"

  "Yes. Now, go away."

  "You're a spoil-sport," Sam grumbled.

  " Spoil-sport? You do write for a living, right? Cause you don't sound like someone that writes for a living," Josh countered, figuring that

teasing was a two way street.

  "Hey, that's not nice. Besides, I helped you make all the arrangements. That should at least entitle me to a few tidbits of information," Sam replied, unwilling to give up so easily.

  "That, my friend, entitles you to my gratitude and appreciation. But, since this isn't a high school locker-room, you get no juicy tidbits," Josh stated, picking up his jacket and walking out of his office as Sam trailed behind him.

  "So, you're not going to tell me about the cake, are you?" Sam observed with resignation.

  "Nope," Josh replied as he made his way to the sign-out desk.

  "Okay. Have a nice weekend...spoil-sport,"  Sam replied, chuckling as he walked back to his office.

  
  
  


  When Josh returned, he found the remnants of their dinner cleared away and a note from Donna on the table.

  
  


   Josh,

   The funniest thing happened while you were gone. I went looking for something a little more comfortable to change into (you really need to do your laundry). In the process of my search, I happened upon a collection of goodies in your spare bedroom. They were in this big gift basket, next to this beautiful blue silk robe. Imagine my surprise, when I discovered that all the goodies in the basket were from my favorite store. Bath oils, bubble baths, lotions... It was like they were there just for me. I got this positively Goldilocks feeling as I smelled each one- looking for the one that was 阻ust right'. If you want to know which one I decided on- well, let's just say you know where to find me.

                        Donna

  
  


Josh walked down the hallway to the bathroom, and when he reached the closed door his hand hesitated . Deciding not to just walk in, he knocked and called out, 滴ey, Goldilocks, you in there?"

  "Only if my bear's out there," Donna called out. After a fair amount of splashing Josh heard her call out for him to come in.

  Josh opened the door and stood just inside, his arms crossed in front of him, leaning against the frame. He couldn't help the grin on his face as he took in the scene before him. Donna was immersed, up to her chin, in bubbles. Her hair was piled on top of her head in one of those elaborate twists that women did, that to the male eye, looked like some sort of defiance of the laws of gravity. The only other part that was peeking out above the bubbles were her knees. If something could be both adorably cute and sexy at the same time, this was it. On the edge of the tub sat a plate with the remnants of the slice of cake she'd been eating. Josh walked in and sat on the edge of the tub. He ran a finger through the leftover icing on the plate and licked it.

  "So, I leave for a hard night's work and come home to find someone has been eating my porridge and is now luxuriating in my tub," Josh said, teasing. He was trying very hard to wrap his mind around the reality of a very naked Donna in his bathtub with him in the same room.

  "Well, when a girl gets hungry, a girl gets hungry - and you

shouldn't leave goodies like that lying around - they're just begging to be used," Donna stated with an impudent tilt to her chin and a wicked little gleam in her eyes.

  "I'm not even going to try to argue with logic like that," Josh replied with a smile, then added, "What's that smell?"

  "Oh...it's called warm vanilla sugar. Isn't it yummy?" Donna replied, breathing in the scent coming from the bubbly water with a look of pure bliss on her face.

  "Yeah, it almost makes me want to come over there and take a bite out of you," Josh replied, a wicked smile curving his mouth as he watched Donna's eyes go wide as the full import of his words sunk in. Then like quicksilver, her expression changed to one of daring challenge.

  "Ah, but you forget. In the story, Goldilocks flees to safety before the bears can attack. No satisfaction for the bear in that story, no siree," Donna replied, stretching one leg out so that it was perched on the edge of the tub, no longer obscured by the bubbles. It was strange, the effect that one bare glistening leg had on Josh. He had seen that particular expanse of leg before many times- but never in so provocative a setting.

Concentrating on the words she had just said, instead of the delectable display in front of him, Josh took a deep breath and said, "See, that's the whole problem with Goldilocks...jumping to conclusions. How did she know the bear was going to hurt her? Maybe he just wanted a friendly nibble."

  鉄he was only being a careful girl. I would do the same thing."

  "I don't see you running anywhere." Josh replied, all teasing gone from his voice.

  "Maybe, I found one I can trust," Donna stated, her eyes full of tenderness.

    Josh reached out and took hold of her hand from it's place on the edge of the tub and turning it palm up, he brushed a kiss across it.

  "Maybe because you know you've got this bear eating out of your hand...literally and figuratively," Josh stated with a teasing smile.

  "If that's true, then you would do whatever I wanted. Correct?"

  典hat, I would," Josh replied.

   "Well, in that case...would you hand me that towel? I'd like to get out of this tub and see what else I can find that's 阻ust right'."

  Stunned at first, Josh recovered quickly and handing her the towel that sat on the rack next to him, replied, "My pleasure, Goldilocks."

  
  


   In one lithe movement, Donna stood and swept the large towel around her.

The motion was so graceful and swift that Josh got only the barest glimpse of what had been hidden beneath the bubbles and was now bundled under the confines of what seemed like yards of terry cloth. Donna stepped out of the tub, and with one saucy backwards glance at Josh walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the bedroom. His bedroom.

  前h yeah, definitely  eating out of her hand...'

  
  
  


The moment that Josh walked into the bedroom and saw Donna standing there, wrapped in a towel, reality washed over him in huge waves. 糎hat the hell am I doing', he thought. It occurred to him suddenly that if they took this step, this irreversible step that they seemed to be swiftly moving towards, that nothing would, or could, ever be the same. This would change the complexion of their relationship forever, and once it was done, they could never forget it had happened. If this was going to happen, they had to know exactly where they stood with each other. Josh stood with his back against the closed bedroom door, trying to decide what his next step should be.

  笛osh?" Donna spoke, and Josh could see the question in her eyes. She was afraid he was having second thoughts, and he was, but not in the way she thought. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life, but he had more to think about than just what his wants. He was thinking of Donna, and the trust he saw in her eyes. He never wanted that trust to diminish. He wanted...so many things. The thing he wanted most would require him to do what he feared most; put actual words to his complicated, overwhelming feelings for her.

  "Josh?" Again Donna spoke, and this time he could her the growing concern, mingled with the question.

  Pushing away from the door, Josh took her hand, and looking into her eyes for a brief moment, said,  展ait here..."

  He opened the door and walked out, returning a moment later, the blue silk robe in his hand.

  "Please put this on," Josh said, handing Donna the robe.

  Confusion mixed with disappointment was reflected on her features as she took the robe from him, and turning her back, she shrugged her arms into the sleeves of the robe, letting the towel fall to her feet just before she cinched the tie at her waist. She reached up and pulled her hair out of the knot she had fashioned it into, letting it fall to her shoulders before she turned to face him again. Josh felt awful about the look in her eyes, but hoped that after he said what he needed to say, that that look would change. He took her hand and lead her over to the bed.

  "Can we sit for a minute? I need to...we need to talk for a minute."

  Donna nodded and sat next to him, waiting with guarded anticipation for what he was about to say.

    泥onna," Josh started after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "We're in new territory here, and I...I don't want to take a step that's going to change so much, without... Damn! Why is this so hard? We talk to each other all the time. The whole foundation of our relationship is based on the things we're able to say to each other." Josh sprang up from his place on the edge of the bed, pacing back and forth in agitation.

  "And the things we don't say," Donna interjected, causing Josh to stop dead in his tracks in front of her.

  "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting next to her again.

  "Josh, come on- we've been doing this elaborate little word dance with each other for...well, a while. We say things without saying them. We dance around each other, both of us too scared to say the thing that would make everything so much simpler and so much more complicated at the same time. You'd think I'd have learned my lesson...I promised myself that I would say it, then I never did. So, I guess I'm no better." At those last words, Donna looked away, focusing her attention on her hands lying folded in her lap.

After a moment she saw Josh's hand cover hers, and felt his fingertip on her cheek as he gently turned her attention back to him.

  "What did you promise yourself?"

  "I promised myself that if I ever got the chance, I wouldn't be afraid, and I'd tell you what you mean to me. I'd stop being afraid that you might not feel the same way. I'd just say it- damn the consequences."

  "Donna..."

  "What?"

  "I love you too," Josh said,and Donna saw the tenderness in his eyes and heard the sincerity in his voice. Josh saw the tears slip down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. He reached up, brushing the tears from her face, and placed a light kiss on each one where they had fallen.

  "Donna...are you going to say something, or are you just going to leave me hanging-" Josh never had the chance to finish that sentence because Donna's lips were on his before he could get another word out.

The longer her lips were on his, the less he wanted to speak, and shortly after that he couldn't have formulated a coherent thought to save his life.

He was aware of his hands traveling over her body, as well as he was aware of the hers traveling over him. The silk of her robe parted and slipped from her shoulders just as she was reaching to pull his shirt out of his pants and slip her hands beneath to caress the warm flesh of his back.

  Words became insignificant as their hands and mouths explored each other with a hunger that had been building for months...years. This was the consummation of a long delayed, simmering passion between two people who had tried in every way possible to deny the inevitable. What had begun on the basis of loyalty, friendship and respect had grown into something so precious, so rare, that it bordered on perfection. There was one moment, as they lay together, looking into each other's eyes, that they were both thinking of everything they had gone through to reach this one moment, and they realized how lucky they were to be there at all.

   For two people who had never been physically intimate, surprisingly, there was not one awkward moment between them. All those years of banter and doublespeak, the whole intricate courtship dance that they had been doing, was nothing more than preparation for this one moment. That flawless verbal timing they had perfected over the years was now replaced by touch.

Josh traced the curve of her breast as he marveled over how wonderfully right she felt beneath him. They moved together in perfect unspoken rhythm, until they reached the pinnacle of all of the love and passion they shared.

  
  


  In the aftermath of their fiery consummation, they lay side by side, holding each other, and letting their eyes speak so many things that would have been beyond the capacity of mere words. At one point, Josh traced the line of her mouth, and then placed a kiss where his fingertips had been moments before. Donna smiled, and snuggled closer to him. She listened to his heart beat, and traced the line of the scar on his chest, silently thanking God that they had been given this chance at all. She felt Josh's warm breath in her hair as he spoke.

  "Can I ask you something?"

  "Okay."

  "When you said that you made that promise to yourself- when was that?"

   The hand that had been absently stroking the spot on his chest, near his scar, stilled as she thought about what he asked. Finally, she leaned up on one elbow, so that she could look directly into his eyes.

  "That night. Sometime during those fourteen hours, around the same time I was busy making deals with God," Donna had hesitated to mar the moment by mentioning that night, but then as she thought of it, she realized there would be no better time for that particular confession.

  Josh pulled her back into his arms, kissing her as he thought of how strong she'd been for him, for so long, and how truly lucky he was.

  "I love you,Josh," Donna murmured against his chest.

  "If you really love me, how about getting me some of that cake," Josh said grinning down at her. Donna lifted her head and gave him a look, "Goldilocks doesn't bring cake, she eats the cake. Remember that."

  Returning her head to it's place on Josh's chest, a spot that she was beginning to like more and more, she heard Josh chuckle.

  "Oh well, it was worth a try."

  
  


  They fell asleep that night, wrapped in each others arms, secure in the knowledge that although they had taken the long way to get there, they were home at last.

  
  
  


The End


End file.
